


Show and Tell

by kuwdora



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t make them go away,” he says, barely a whisper. Sylar squeezes his elbow reassuringly before pulling the sheet down to his waist and presses lips firmly to the center his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html?thread=1868906#t1868906) (or YAHAKM for short, heh). For the prompt of: Sylar/Luke - Sylar kisses all the scars on Luke's body after Luke reveals the extent to which he was abused. Gentle, comforting sex.

Luke lifts his head and Sylar gives him that indecipherable look like he’s reading some unspoken lie he hasn’t come up with yet. He swallows and looks away when Sylar’s lips reach his arm, kissing each of the faint burns in turn. He writhes from the inside out.

“You can’t make them go away,” he says, barely a whisper. Sylar squeezes his elbow reassuringly before pulling the sheet down to his waist and presses lips firmly to the center of his stomach.

“Wouldn’t want to. They’re a part of you,” Sylar murmurs carefully, as if his navel was an ear and fingers wandered along his biceps.

The kneading pressure on his shoulder is awkward but the lips on his neck is more than enough to make the heat spool into his lower extremities. Luke wants to move on, go forward and _get off_ , not rot in the the now or dwell on the past. He reaches down for some relief but Sylar grabs his hand before he makes it. He goes stiff at the joints and tries to focus on Sylar, hold his gaze steady, to show the need plain on his face. The closeness, Sylar’s knees resting beside his thighs, rubbing his shoulders, is overwhelming. He squirms beneath Sylar’s penetrating stare when Sylar doesn't cave.

“Where else?” Sylar asks, eyes full of naked curiosity. He always wants to know everything, can’t ever let things just rest. It’s what Luke loves and hates that about him.

Sylar kisses his cheek and Luke closes his eyes as Sylar bears his weight on him, driving all thoughts of being psychoanalyzed or scrutinized from his mind. When Sylar’s fingers crest his jaw and lips only to drift down his neck, he can feel the words behind the touch: _show me._

He's surprised how the tenderness leaves him wanting.

He turns his other arm, palm facing up and points to the long, narrow scar that starts near his armpit and arcs down half-way to his elbow.

“Kitchen knife. He was mad when I got suspended from school,” he says, arousal muffling any bitterness that would normally lace the words.

“How old?” Sylar asks, fingers skating across the collarbone. Luke closes his eyes and shrugs mechanically, not meaning to shrug Sylar’s fingers off so he recovers Sylar's hand and holds it there. Sylar thumbs the length of the scar with the other, waiting when Luke doesn't respond.

“10, I think.”

Sylar hums and he bends to kiss his shoulder and traces the scar with his tongue. The wet lips on his skin and angle of Sylar’s erection pressed to the sheet separating them makes Luke even more impatient and anxious. He wants to thrash, make a fuss, push Sylar’s buttons until he took control the way he knows he can. But instead Sylar pulls away and presses his lips to his stomach again, his hands pressing deep into his ribcage and Luke quickly takes a breath, wondering if Sylar can actually feel the resentful punches that used to land there.

“You’re stronger than you realize,” Sylar says into his chest, making him fidget some more. After a moment of arching, he grasps Sylar’s hands.

“Who are you trying to convince?” he says, sure he kept his voice from cracking and when Sylar looks at him, he knows he didn’t. Sylar twists his hands free and cups the side of Luke’s face. When Luke brings himself to look Sylar in the eye, it’s terrifying to discover that there’s no condescension in the smile that Sylar gives him.  



End file.
